


Vandalizer

by KK19KK19



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK19KK19/pseuds/KK19KK19





	Vandalizer

****Vandalizer** **

****林在范×朴珍荣** **

 

九月初的洛杉矶晚上很凉快。林在范把车缓缓开到城郊的小别墅，从后座拎起装着礼物的袋子，走进段宜恩的家。

 

他跟段宜恩是大学入学的时候认识的，林在范是留学生，而段宜恩可以算是土生土长的本地人。那会儿宿舍住对头，两人经常一起约着一块打游戏，很快变成好朋友，段宜恩带着他驰骋LA，多亏了他林在范很快适应了这边的生活。

 

毕业已经一段时间，各自忙着刚起步的事业，正巧赶上段宜恩生日，收到生日聚会的短信，林在范才会出现在这。

 

一走进去连寿星的人影都没找着，美国人的作风嘛，生日派对绝对是热闹的。林在范四处张望了下，段宜恩不知道从哪儿钻出来，拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“嘿，来啦。”段宜恩给他递了瓶鸡尾酒饮料，“招待不周，你不带个伙伴，不怕寂寞？”

 

林在范笑着把礼物递给他，祝他生日快乐。“习惯了，孤家寡人，惨。”

 

段宜恩对他这话表示质疑。林在范从来不缺桃花，从东方面孔到金发碧眼的外国男女，没少对林在范示好的，只是这人选择性失明，只当看不见。

 

 

寿星段公子又被另一边的朋友拖去喝酒聊天，林在范也无所谓，拿着酒就到边上的沙发上坐着。茶几上摆着精致的点心，拿起一个小蛋糕一口吞下去，感觉味道还不错，又顺了一个。

 

感觉到沙发有下陷的感觉，才发现身边有人坐下。林在范侧过脸看他，是个穿着粉色连帽卫衣的男孩，看着要比自己年轻一些，是同国籍的面孔。温顺清秀的模样，柔软的褐色的短发，清明的眼睛带着笑意的看着自己，眼角的细褶显得俏皮又可爱。

 

径自从自己手里抢过小蛋糕，男孩无辜的朝林在范眨眨眼。

 

“你已经吃了一个，这是最后一个了。”男孩理直气壮，“我也想吃。”也没等林在范做任何表示，他已经一口咬下去，露出满足的神情。

 

被抢走了小蛋糕，林在范并不恼。眯着眼笑，朝他伸出手。“我是林在范，你的名字？”

 

男孩把嘴里的蛋糕咽下去，腾出空握住林在范的手。

 

“珍荣，朴珍荣。”

 

狡黠的在对方的掌心轻挠了一下，脸上依然是纯情无害的表情。

 

 

等段宜恩再转回来的时候，林在范身边已经多了个朴珍荣，靠在窗边喝着饮料边聊着不着边际的话题，看来并不沉闷的气氛。段宜恩倒是有意介绍他们俩认识，没想到俩人不用他操心，已经自行搭上了。

 

朴珍荣比他年纪小一些，两家人关系好，打小俩人常常混在一块儿。朴珍荣实际上不像外表看着这样安静沉稳，说话温声细语实在让人很难不想亲近。

但段宜恩时常觉得自己并不了解这个弟弟，朴珍荣的想法总是捉摸不透的。段宜恩也懒得剖析透彻，简单的把原因归结为看的书太多。

 

“出去走走？”林在范提议，“Mark家的后院花园怪有情调的。”

 

没有拒绝，朴珍荣跟在他身后，目光并不忌讳的肆意打量着男人宽厚的肩膀。

 

后院的音乐和人声此起彼伏，段宜恩那些不怕冷的朋友们在泳池里嬉戏打闹，酒杯和饮料食物随处放着。穿过后院的小径，喧闹声都抛在了脑后，花园里一片静谧，虫鸣和晚风轻吹海棠花的声音。

 

坐在花园深处的秋千吊椅上，朴珍荣把手缩进衣袖里，带上卫衣的连帽，只露出一张小脸。对于跟对方是否有话可说朴珍荣不在意，他也没打算跟林在范做多么要好的朋友，即使是沉默的和他呆一整夜也可以。

 

更像是他想要收入囊中的甜品，林在范显然要比自己从他嘴里截下的小蛋糕美味得多——挺鼻薄唇，凌厉分明的五官，他舍不得一口吃掉。

 

 

时不时搭话，能聊得话题其实很多，但沉默的时候更多，仿佛都在享受这置身喧闹之外的安静。从黑白的经典老电影到日本文学著作，欣赏的令人惊喜的取向和喜爱重叠。林在范挑挑眉毛，对身边的人兴趣浓重。

 

朴珍荣手里透明磨砂玻璃瓶里的液体是粉色的，低含量的酒精让他的脸也染上淡淡的粉色，眼睛里像是揉进了细碎的星光，林在范和他对视，一瞬间仿佛置身于柔情万千的深蓝宇宙中。

 

几乎是急不可耐的覆上他的唇，唇齿间流连着清香的蜜桃味，平添了几分浪漫。感受到来自林在范鼻息间温热的呼吸，朴珍荣故意咬了咬他的舌尖，轻笑着接受他的试探以及逐渐激烈的亲吻。

 

在失控前捏了把林在范的腰，稍微拉开距离。朴珍荣从他臂弯里坐直，“开车来的吗？”

 

林在范默认。

 

“等Mark哥切完蛋糕，出去兜一圈吧。”

 

 

派对持续到凌晨才结束。朴珍荣自觉的钻进林在范的车里，等驾驶座上的男人替自己扣好安全带。一开始没有说好目的地，林在范只随心所欲，漫无目的地看见路口便转弯。

 

深夜的洛杉矶，空旷的街道上只有他的车，保持着四十码，不急不慢的速度。林在范车上的音响配置改装过，朴珍荣挑了张乡村民谣的cd，将声音开得很大，充斥了车室内。时不时轻声跟着哼，甚至轻晃着身体，安全带并不能束缚他的动作。

 

把车窗摇下一节，冷冽的风灌进来。林在范确认自己意识清醒，神经仿佛比任何时候都要敏感。一手把控着方向盘，另一只手握住朴珍荣的，十指紧扣，亲密又深情。用自己的薄唇轻挲着朴珍荣的手背。

 

很快被朴珍荣松开手，抚上自己的脸，林在范只能靠想象他那细长好看的手指是怎样划过自己的鬓角，落到下巴，来回抚摸自己新生的胡茬，像是逗猫似的充满乐趣。

 

朴珍荣偷偷扭过头去看他。偌大的城市在他眼里不过是车厢大小，很久再没过这样的感觉。他们之间甚至不需要循序渐进的过程，跳过假装矜持的开端，避开冗长繁杂的推拉游戏。相识的普通夜晚堪比一年长短，能把这些事情全都补上。

 

朴珍荣时常觉得自己是孤独的，固然喜欢独处，但也厌恶孑然一身无忧的感觉，对他而言享受又折磨。林在范的出现让他喜出望外，甘之如饴。直觉认定他会是很好的伴侣，不管是否关乎情感。

 

 

凌晨两点半。朴珍荣只说饿了，却看也不看路过亮着灯牌的便利店。林在范明白他的意思。把车开回公寓，停在地下车库。

 

公寓被他精心布置过，朴珍荣啧啧称赞，说他一点也不像独居的男人。林在范把客厅的灯调成暖黄色的，打趣道不能剥夺单身汉的享受情调权利。转身从橱柜里拿出两个高脚杯，给朴珍荣倒了点白葡萄酒。

 

朴珍荣赤着脚钻进林在范的房间，仿佛是来过好几回的熟客般轻车熟路的操作着他的黑胶唱片机，午夜和爵士当然是绝配。

 

他的酒量不太好，也不需要有多好。恍惚之间看见林在范站在自己跟前，凑得很近，努力将时间聚焦在他眼皮上的两颗小痣迷人性感，鬼使神差的环上他的肩膀，亲舔着。林在范欣然接受朴珍荣的主动，接过他手里的酒杯将剩下的一点喝尽，放在朴珍荣倚靠着的书桌上。

 

 

温热的手掌从卫衣的下摆伸进去，朴珍荣的皮肤触感极好，紧贴着他的腰腹一路向上攻陷。嘴上轻轻吮吸着他的耳垂，感受到朴珍荣呼吸声加重，改变方向解开他碍事的皮带，双手带着情色味道的揉捏着他蜜臀。

 

在身上煽风点火的手依然游走着，牛仔裤被林在范解下，朴珍荣低头嘟囔着裤子踢到一边，蒙上水雾的双眼显得更孩子气。一用力把朴珍荣抱起来，把他吓了一跳，匀称修长的双腿紧紧缠上自己的腰。

 

移步到床边，动作算得上温柔将他放下。朴珍荣跪在床上，仰着头看林在范，拉住他的手腕让他弯下腰来与自己接吻。没过一会儿朴珍荣气喘吁吁得推开自己，接下来的一系列动作让林在范的意志防守线彻底崩塌。

 

他把自己的裤子褪下，隔着浅色的紧身四角裤开始细细的舔舐着，半硬的性器几乎一瞬间勃起，贴身的布料被晕染出一小片深色的水渍。朴珍荣将他下身最后一片布料脱下，含住了他的下身。

 

口腔的高温和柔软灵活的舌头取悦着林在范，毁灭性的快感让他忍不住将手插入朴珍荣的发丝间，轻轻地有幅度的抽送。朴珍荣很努力，吞吐着巨物让他的嘴角被磨得有些红肿，过度的动作让他嘴巴也开始发酸。像是埋怨般的瞥了林在范一眼，湿漉漉的眼神里看着更像是求欢撒娇。

 

心理和生理上的双重快感让林在范已经顾不上什么绅士风度，将硬得发疼的阴茎从朴珍荣嘴里抽出来，脱掉自己的t恤，把朴珍荣禁锢在身下。替他也把卫衣脱掉，随手扔在地上引起衣服主人的不满。

 

林在范的手又不安分的一寸一寸划过他白净的脖颈，锁骨，落在胸前的红缨上，恶趣味似的捏了捏，低头含住，用舌头拨弄着。满意的听见朴珍荣溢出的呻吟声，像是得到应允后更加迈进一步，顺着他平坦的小腹滑下去，握住了朴珍荣半硬的下身，富有技巧性的上下套弄着。

 

他自己完全勃起的性器抵在朴珍荣的小腹上磨蹭着，两人的呼吸开始变得越发紊乱。林在范压在他身上，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，胡乱的撕开未拆封的润滑剂和安全套的包装袋。

 

朴珍荣的脑袋抵在他的肩膀上，在他耳边轻声笑。“林先生，平时准备得很周全嘛。”

 

“那你可冤枉我了。”林在范低头在他脖子上烙下一个浅红的印，将安全套塞进他手里，“替我戴上，宝贝。”

 

在这之前林在范已经清心寡欲不止大半年，连个互利共赢的炮友都没有。他都怀疑再这么放下去，抽屉里的东西可以被遗忘放到过期，却遇上朴珍荣和这场半意料之内的性事。

 

 

等朴珍荣完成任务以后，林在范将身下的整个人翻转，朴珍荣很快反应过来，顺从的双膝跪在床上，双手支撑着床。腰部微微下沉，赏心悦目起伏有致的曲线。林在范在透支自己的耐心，只怕弄疼了他。

 

将润滑剂倒在手心里，重新揉捏上朴珍荣饱满的蜜桃臀，就着润滑剂将一根手指推送进去。朴珍荣闷哼一声，林在范立刻安抚似的一遍一遍亲吻他的脊椎骨，手伸到他的胸前玩弄，分散他的注意力。

 

等身下的人慢慢适应，林在范伸进第二根手指，朴珍荣细声的呜咽开始变得味道，直到感觉三根手指的抽送逐渐顺畅起来，后穴开始变得柔软准备好接纳自己，林在范才将手抽出来。

 

却坏心眼的不肯满足朴珍荣，用自己灼热硬挺的阴茎在穴口磨蹭着，甚至拍打他的臀部。朴珍荣的眼角也开始泛红，咬着唇难耐的回过头看他，可怜得让林在范只想狠狠地折磨他，最好哭出来。

 

终于进入了他的身体，朴珍荣还是疼得皱紧了眉头，求身后的人动作轻柔些。林在范被他夹得也不好受，只能耐着性子慢下来一下一下的顶弄着，抚慰朴珍荣因为疼痛有些疲软的阴茎。

 

没过多久朴珍荣适应了男人的尺寸，柱身蹭过紧窒内壁的快感湮没了他的一切想法。林在范不再顾忌，大幅度的抽送，朝着朴珍荣深处的敏感点用力的捅干，动作全然没有了刚才前戏的温柔，反而变得有些粗暴，怜惜也抛在脑后。

 

朴珍荣被刺激得双腿发软根本无法稳稳的跪住，全靠林在范固定住自己的身子，任他享受着湿热的身体。朴珍荣咬着被子，努力不让自己发出羞耻的呻吟声，只是徒劳。最后攀上情欲的巅峰时他已经放弃保持神智，沉迷于林在范所给的快感中无法回神。

 

林在范释放的时候脑子里只有这一个想法。是他所经历的最酣畅淋漓的性事。

 

 

欢愉过后朴珍荣迷迷糊糊的昏沉，林在范替他善后清理后再将人抱回床上的时候他已经睡着，不设防的窝在自己的被窝里。林在范到外面阳台抽了根烟，将朴珍荣搂到自己胸前的时候天已经泛白。

 

等林在范再醒来的时候，朴珍荣已经不见了人影。他的粉色卫衣和牛仔裤还像昨晚上一样原封不动的躺在地上。掀开被子起身，在家里转了一圈，确定朴珍荣是真的离开了。

 

却像是小孩子捣蛋似的到处留下自己的痕迹。衣帽间被翻过，顺走了自己的一件条纹衬衫，牛仔裤甚至是挂饰。浴室里的牙刷和须后水，冰箱里的牛奶，桌面上翻开的杂志。林在范失笑，偏偏没有留下自己的联络方式。

 

 

大半个月过去了，每天都在等，林在范的耐性从来没有这样好过。段宜恩私底下也问过他们的交往进展，却套不出两个当事人的任何一句话。

 

第十七天傍晚，林在范刚从工作室里出来，准备和朋友一块儿吃完饭。收到未知号码的短信。

 

“今天我生日，不来祝我快乐吗？”

 

这样任性傲娇的语气对林在范却受用无比。飞快的将他的手机号码存进电话簿里，回复。

 

“当然，我会带礼物亲自上门。”

 

那边发来一串地址。朋友只有被放鸽子的命，林在范到附近的商场给他选礼物，他知道朴珍荣其实不在意自己到底送了什么，只是需要一个借口。

 

最后选了一条那天朴珍荣带走的同款挂链，另一款颜色。刷完卡礼品袋拿在手里了才觉得这样的礼物会不会太暧昧，倒是恶俗的像情侣款了。

 

会成为情侣款的。

 

 

对方给的地址离商场不太远，开车半小时就到了。林在范还没酝酿好见面第一句话要说些什么，朴珍荣已经把门打开。

 

身上穿着的是林在范宽大的条纹衬衫，衣摆一边随意的塞进裤子里。将手摊开，朝林在范眨眼期待。

 

把礼品袋勾到他的指尖，握着他的手将他带进自己怀里。

 

“在我这你稳赚不赔嘛，”林在范捏了捏他的腰，“我是来算账的。”

 

“衣服吗？”怀里的人无知无畏，眼角露出带着笑意的细褶，“小气鬼，还你就是了。”说罢就作势要解纽扣。

 

林在范将他的手从衣领上拿下，将更进一步的搂紧，连鼻尖也相抵着。

 

“我可没那么好人，要算利息的。”林在范亲了亲他的唇角，“把人也还给我吧。”

 

朴珍荣躲避着他的落在自己脸上唇边细密的轻吻，反驳他，“今天是我的生日，不能通融点一下吗？”

 

“可以啊，”林在范很爽快，“不用你还，我把自己送给你了。”

 

 

在第二十三个生日，朴珍荣收到了一份不可估价的大型礼物，生日很快乐。

 

****FIN.** **


End file.
